


Real

by punkrockgaia



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecil's a Little Bit of a Jerk but Mostly Just a Bit Messed in the Head, Earl is Hopeful and a Little Naiive, M/M, NVCC, Night Vale Community College, So the first time I write anything smutty in this fandom and it's not even Cecilos?, Spoilers for Cassette, YoungAdult!Cecil, YoungAdult!Earl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia/pseuds/punkrockgaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Earl gets a surprise visitor in his dorm room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is set at Night Vale Community College, which in my mind both Cecil and Earl attended. Figure them to be about 18 here...

Earl lounged on his narrow dorm room bed and wanted to be elsewhere. It was a lonely place -- he wished he'd stayed home. Why was he here, at NVCC? His roommate was out partying in the Scrublands, he had no friends --

Hell, his parents were just down the street. He could just go home. Maybe he should go home... 

There was a knock on the door.

His heart jumped.

He struggled to his feet, straightening his Bloodstone Scout sash. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

_A scout is always prepared._

He wasn't prepared. It was Cecil.

Cecil.

His brain ran through all the things that the Secret Police had taught him since Incident #321859q834. All the things he was supposed to remember.

Cecil had **no family**.

Cecil had once had **a mother, but she was gone and no one knew where and it was FINE**.

Cecil had **no brother**.

Cecil was **FINE** , he was **JUST FINE** and no one should **WORRY**. And **DON'T BRING UP ANYTHING UNPLEASANT OKAY????**

He went over all these directives and tried to form his expression into one of mild "hello" to the tousled, blond boy in front of him.

"Oh, hey, HI CECIL!" He couldn't be too natural. Honestly, the haunted, spare, violet-eyed boy in front of him brought up all sorts of reactions, most of which were _completely_ natural, but not what the City Council had asked the Scouts to exhibit toward him. 

Beyond the "Friendly Interest Badge, levels 10-35," beyond "Hey Buddy! Badge levels 22-56," even. It went into "Romantic Kissing Badge, levels 1-35" and even, he blushed to think of it, "Heavy Petting Badge, levels 1 through Infinity."

Cecil had bleached his hair to near-white ( _like his mom_ , Earl's rebellious brain stated, even though he CLEARLY didn't REMEMBER HER EXISTING), and his eyes were rimmed in black eyeliner. He was wearing a t-shirt that said "Death to the Pixies." Earl was unsure if that was a band, or if he was throwing his lot in on one side of the faerie war that was ongoing just outside of town.

What he did know was that Cecil was shaking. And he wanted to touch him. And he couldn't.

"Cecil, how are you?" He had never been very good friends with Cecil in high school. In fact, owing to his "special status", Cecil hadn't really had any friends.

Cecil took a deep breath. "Can I come in, Earl?"

"Uh, yeah, of course. Come in." He stepped aside, and Cecil swept in. He was shorter, thinner, and yet somehow larger, filling the tiny dorm room. He flopped down on Earl's bed and hugged himself with thin, trembling arms, then fixed Earl with a blazing purple stare.

"You ever feel like you're not real, Earl?"

Earl took a moment to consider, then cocked his head to the side and answered. "Well, uh, no, I don't think I have, Ceese."

Cecil snorted. "Okay, I thought so. I'm off." He made to stand, but Earl, acting on instinct, grabbed him by the waist and pinned him down to the mattress. Cecil sat heavily back on the bed with a sound like "wumph."

Now that he had him, Earl didn't know quite what to do. He wasn't struggling to get up, surely. He was sitting, passively, with Earl's arm pressing warmly against him.

_Holy Crapola, Earl,_ he thought. He searched his brain for Scout training that would prepare him for this, but nothing came to mind. He could only act on instinct. He stroked the other boy's brittle, bleach-blond hair.

"It's okay, Cecil. Everything's gonna be okay, all right?"

Completely unexpectedly, Cecil leaned into his touch and sighed. Taking it as an encouraging sign, Earl rubbed his shoulders. 

"It's okay, Cecil, I'm real, I'm real, and you're real, too, okay?"

Cecil melted completely into his touch. His hands were steady, but in his mind, Earl panicked. He'd never been in this situation with anyone, boy or girl, and most certainly not his crush. But here he was, completely _his_ for some reason. 

His fluttering thoughts were grounded by the heated press of another's lips against his own. He made a sound that was embarrassingly like "peep," then opened his mouth to Cecil's.

The other boy's tongue was quite more active in his mouth than he'd expected, swirling around and pressing against his. He felt himself moan as Cecil lowered himself to his bed.

Earl followed along, willingly, gasping as Cecil fumbled against the button of his jeans and his zipper. He mirrored Cecil's actions and followed suit, soon feeling the other young man's erection in his hands as he felt his own clasped tight.

Energized, he held Cecil in his palm and started to stroke, and was gratified when Cecil did the same for him. He moaned, pressing up into his lover's hand, and knew he wouldn't last long.

Luckily, it didn't seem like Cecil would, either. He was groaning and arching his back, the soft weave of his t-shirt and the intoxicating orange-and-nag-champa scent of his body filling Earl's senses. Suddenly, Earl didn't care about coming as much as he cared about Cecil coming, and thus he came.

Hard.

He felt fireworks burst behind his eyes, just like the first time that he'd disregarded the old lady with no face and touched himself in his bedroom, maybe thinking about this very boy, maybe thinking about that weird kid Steve, maybe not even thinking. Anyway, right now it was **Cecil** , and he wanted nothing else. 

The fireworks burst and exploded for what must have been 30 seconds, at least. At some point, he felt Cecil's fingers tangle in his hair and a wet burst against his regulation khaki button-down, then the heaving of a birdlike ribcage against his own. He breathed deeply and kissed the platinum scalp underneath his lips. Cecil raised his head and looked him in the eyes.

"So, real, huh?"

Earl kissed him on the lips.

"Yes, real."

Cecil smiled and seemed to stare through him. He stood, abruptly.

"Thank you, Earl." He looked down at his clothes and straightened them as best as he could, then cleared his throat. "I appreciate this, you know that. You didn't have to... help. Okay, I'm off. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"I... Uh..." Before Earl could formulate a coherent statement, Cecil was gone, and the smell of citrus and incense on his body was the only thing that was left.


End file.
